The present disclosure relates to a thermal paper roll, an image forming device, an image forming method, and a program.
In the related art, there is known a thermal printer which performs printing on a thermal paper. The thermal printer is loaded with a thermal paper roll in which the thermal paper is wound on a paper core. In the thermal printer, there are cases where it is necessary to detect or identify the state of the thermal paper roll in order to detect the remaining amount of the thermal paper roll, select the type of thermal paper, prevent an error in the loading direction, and the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-351509 described below discloses a dye sublimation printer in which a rotation state of a printing paper roll is detected, and the remaining amount of the printing paper is detected. The printer is loaded with a printing paper roll in which printing paper is wound on a paper core. In the printing paper roll, a notch is formed at an end surface of the paper core. A lever which enters and exits the notch according to the rotation of the printing paper roll is provided in the printer. In the printer, the entering and exiting time interval of the lever which varies depending on the remaining amount of the printing paper, that is, the rotation state of the printing paper roll is detected, and thereby the remaining amount of the printing paper is detected.